This invention relates generally to a dynamoelectric generator and, in particular, to a tool for bending the winding coils of such a generator along the edges of the individual conductors that make up the coils. As is known in the art the coils of a dynamoelectric generator include conductor bundles having elongated metallic conductors. These conductors typically have a thin rectangular cross-section resulting in a flat, wide top portion and a relatively narrow edge. When installing new coils in either a new generator or existing generator, difficulties are often encountered in bending the conductor bundles in a direction that results in the bending of the individual conductors along their edges. Such difficulties are not encountered when bending the individual conductors in a direction substantially perpendicular to the wide face portion of the individual conductors. Tools presently used for the bending of the conductor bundle in an edge-wise direction are not adjustable and fit only one size conductor bundle and further, there is very little mechanical advantage. Also, one tool presently used has a three foot long arm which makes the tool difficult in using in close quarters.